1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and a display device including the input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional input device includes a base, a first detection electrode pattern provided on the base, and a second detection electrode pattern provided on the base and intersecting with the first detection electrode pattern. In general, such an input device is mounted on an electronic device such as a display device.
For example, in the input device mounted on the display device, when an electromagnetic wave generated by a drive signal of the display device reaches the first detection electrode pattern or the second detection electrode pattern of the input device, the electromagnetic wave is detected as a noise, which causes the detection precision of an input position to be lowered.
In an input device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-331275, a harmful effect of the electromagnetic wave is lowered by providing a conductive electrode between the first and second detection electrode patterns and the display device.
However, this conductive electrode may cause the less permeability of light in an intersection region between the first detection electrode pattern and the second detection electrode pattern. In this case, there is possibility that the image quality of the display device deteriorates.